Bra (Universe 16)
)| RomName=Bura Son Bura| FirstApp=Page 0 (unofficial debut) Page 112 (debut)| Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human Frost Demon (temporarily)| Date of birth=Year 778 Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 290 (16 years old)| Date of death=| Height=5'8"| Weight=139 lbs.| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (half-adoptive great-grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Baddack (half-paternal grandfather) King Vegeta (half-paternal grandfather) Hanasia (half-paternal grandmother) Unnamed half-cousin, twice removed Raditz (half-uncle) Tights (aunt) (half-father) (half-father) (father) (mother) (1/4 brother) (3/4 brother) (1/4 brother) (brother) (1/4 niece) (1/4 sister-in-law) (original host of temporary body)|JapName = ブラ 孫 ブラ}} . I'm not just a simple Saiyan, I'm so much more.|"The new abilities of fusion"}} Bra (ブラ, Bura) or Son Bra (孫ブラ, Son Bura) is the daughter of and of Universe 16, a universe where Vegetto never separated. She is one of the guardians of Universe 16. She was trained under her father, far more than her Universe 18 , thus achieving the greater transformations of the Saiyan race. She trains hard and wants to become the strongest warrior in the entire universe.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 213 Appearance Bra is a sixteen year old, who is half-Saiyan and half-Human by blood, as a result of her parentage. Bra, who resembles her mother, has purple hair which she usually keeps in a ponytail. Despite Vegetto being her father, she bears little-to-no physical resemblance to him and looks completely like Bulma. In a special chapter "Universe 16: Vegetto's heiresses", Bra wears a tank top revealing her navel, with long pants and a heart belt buckle. In the special "Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem", Bra wears a purple shirt with black pants and a black ribbon-like belt around her waist, and yellow shoes. In the events of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, Bra wears a purple sports bra, and black shorts that are slightly above her knees, with white training gloves and shoes. Bra also keeps the ponytail from when she was young. Personality Bra's most noticable aspect of her personality is her over-inflated ego, and acts rude and condescendingly looks down at her opponents. Her arrogance also extends to other contestants and even her own allies; she is incredibly disrespectful towards them and is usually shown criticizing their fighting methods, often with venomous insults thrown in. In spite of her conviction of her own power, it's shown several times that her only goal when fighting is to win and is willing to use underhanded tactics to do it. As a child, she was willing to hold the Earth hostage when she sparred against Gohan and grew upset that she was weaker than him and couldn't win on power alone. Later, when she fought Gotenks, she created a massive energy ball that would have put the Lookout at risk and when Gotenks braced himself to deflect it away to prevent anyone getting hurt, Bra took him by surprise and pulled his pants down. Most notably, during her fight with "King Cold", she hid senzu beans in her glove and ate them after being viciously beaten by him. This also makes her a hypocrite, as while she decries using magic or technology to win a fight as cheap and cowardly, she is perfectly willing to utilize a mystical item like the senzu beans to give her an edge. Although entrusted to become a guardian of the universe like her father, Bra does not take her job seriously. She is extremely amoral, if not outright ruthless. When Eleim threatened to use the Carbonite on the ring if she doesn't forfeit, which would put the entire audience and the contestants at risk, including her own family, Bra simply laughs it off and mocks Eleim for thinking that she would make the 'noble choice'. Even when she promised to win the tournament to save Universe 19 from destruction, it was evident that she simply wants to do it to satiate her inflated ego rather than out of kindness. This was evident in that she was willing to handicap herself when fighting "King Cold", despite the risk of losing to him. When Gohan reminded Bra of her promise, she simply ignores him. She actively seeks out opportunities to train, and will often stack up challenges against herself, such as fighting in weighted clothes during the tournament or agreeing to not transform. Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 538 Like her brother , she can lose control of her emotions and enter a berserk state. And it is shown that she cannot control her anger, demonstrated when she murdered after she had insulted Pan. She is generally loyal to her father, when he tells her to control her anger, otherwise he will unsubscribe her from the tournament, she followed his order, however, she disobeyed her father by turning into a Super Saiyan 2 against .Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 273 She is very caring of her family and protective of Pan, and is in great distress when she accidentally harms Gohan and Vegetto during a fight with Buu, implying that she fears her own strength and destructiveness. Bra has a strong friendship with her niece, Pan since they were children. They often played together and trained. Despite Bra's arrogant and tough nature, she treats Pan with kindness showing they have a sisterly relationship. Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1236 Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 276 However she gets greatly annoyed by her brothers and Trunks, and by extension , as she views them as fools who constantly irritate her to no end.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 779 Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 780 In her childhood, she feels insecure about her power; she feels weak, therefore making her transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time.Dragon Ball Muliverse: Page 1227 Bra also takes pride in being a member of the Son family, but her mother does not like for her to be called "Son Bra."Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1226 Biography Vegetto's Heiresses On the day Bra was born, she was almost dropped on her head by her father in delivery room and was saved only by Vegetto's reckless Instant Transmission. This action was due to Vegetto wanting to know Bra's infant power level which turned out to be 13,568, higher than that of even Broly when he was a baby, whose power level was 10,000. Pan's Birth Two years later, when Bra was two-years-old, she and her father came to the celebration of Pan's birth.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 765 Intense Training Bra spent years training under her father and with her niece . One of their training schedules involved the two of them going one lap around the entire Earth. Bra was brought to a planet at war with itself in order to non-lethally contain the situation, but her father's appearance thwarted the purpose of this training, causing them to surrender instantly.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 303 Later he brought her to a planet where she was greeted by a visually-unappealing diplomat who attempted to flirt with her. She rejected his advances somewhat violently.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 288 In the Year 789, she is disturbed while sleeping on the planet Xylon-38 by Little Xalitl, who calls for his father to protect him from the monster on his bed. She is already strong enough to hold the massive alien in the air.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 308 Year 784 When Bra was 6-years-old, she visits Gohan's house. When Gohan greets her by calling her "Bra", Bra questions why he called her Bra, and angrily tells him she wants to be referred to as "Son Bra". Gohan decides to train with his sister, and is surprised on how strong she is. She becomes angry because she can't become a Super Saiyan, and because her father and Gohan are so powerful. Bra angrily turns Super Saiyan for the first time, and attacks Gohan. Bra shoots towards the ground, which makes Gohan angry and deflects them. She claims that in a fight, there are no rules. On an unnamed planet, Bra's father, Vegetto, overhears. Gohan warns Bra if she doesn't stop, he'll stop her by using more force, which makes her madder since this proves he was holding back against her, and attacks Gohan with a ki blast. Gohan fires a ki blast as well, and Gohan overpowers her. Gohan and Vegetto take Bra to Kami's lookout, and Dende heals her . Vegetto tells her she has a self-control problem to take care of. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegetto orders his daughter to turn Super Saiyan, Bra replies that she can only turn Super Saiyan when she's angry. After some time in the Chamber, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma await their return. Vegetto angrily exits the Chamber, calling his daughter a brat, and complaining that Bra doesn't listen, he quickly Instant Transmissions away from them, Gohan enters the Chamber to check on Bra. Gohan enters and asks Bra to turn Super Saiyan and to follow him, she claims she's not in the mood. Gohan tells her a lie, that Trunks said she "fights like a girl", which makes her angrily turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan orders her to stay in her Super Saiyan form except for when she's sleeping and says that his daughter, Pan, will arrive shortly to play with her, Bra comments she'd rather train. When Pan arrived, she asked Bra if she could touch her hair, curious of her new transformation, Bra happily agrees. Later that day, Bra, along with the Z-Fighters, are on Kami's Lookout. Bra is forced to apologize for almost destroying Earth. Her father, Vegetto, plans a battle between Gotenks and Bra, whom he refers Gotenks as "the most annoying person ever". Bra turns into a Super Saiyan and claims Gotenks will be a pushover. Bra quickly punches Gotenks with ease, causing him to fall down, but quickly getting back up while transformed into a Super Saiyan. While everyone is watching the fight, warns Gotenks (referring to him as ) to go easy on his sister. Gotenks easily gets the upper hand, and kicks Bra to the ground. Bra quickly recovers from the attack, and sends several blasts Gotenks' way, then begins to fire a large beam, similar to that of the Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama), while the Z-Fighters watch her with a worried expression. Gohan immediately orders everyone to go to a safe place, after that, Bra disappears, only to appear behind Gotenks and forcefully pulls his pants down. With Bra and Pan laughing at him, Gotenks prepares an attack, but Vegetto intervenes, while Bra teases him. Old Kai and Kibito Kai watch over Bra, with worries about the future of Bra. The Multiverse Tournament The Death of a Friend Bra's first appearance is on page 60. She said nothing to anyone from Universe 18 and kept to herself until the death of her niece, Pan, at the hands of .Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 134 She wanted to exact revenge for Pan's death, but backed off due to 's request that they not risk Pan's resurrection at the end of the tournament.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 139 (On a cover page, however, Bra met her alternate early on with the rest of Universe 18, and was not impressed with her alternate self and believed that her life in Universe 18 was a waste. A Deadly Fight in Space After Vegetto teleported away following his battle with Broly, Bra was perplexed by her father's request for assistance, but nevertheless she used Instant Transmission to send her and herself to Vegetto's aid where he was fighting in deep space, preventing him from absorbing a recently incapacitated . Even with Vegetto and Gohan, the fight proved difficult, and Bra resorted to the Super Saiyan 2, which her father had forbidden her to do, due to its extremely deadly power and she did not yet have full control over it. Using the technique Vegetto had defeated Buu with previously, she was able to hold him back. However, in her attempt to strike him, she injured her father and Gohan. Buu congratulates her on her strength, though concludes that she cannot catch him. After seeing her actions, a distraught Bra powers down to her base form and is implied that this is not the first time she's accidentally injured them. In regret and horror she freezes up and can no longer continue to fight. She did, however, manage to give the Vargas enough time to transport Broly back to his own universe. Gohan manages to snap her back into reality before she teleports them back into the tournament grounds. After having another unnerving confrontation with Buu, Bra resumed participation in the tournament and was healed via Senzu Bean's and Piccolo's magical clothing-repair ability. First Round Bra's first fight was against of Universe 6.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 362 The first thing Zangya did was ridicule Pan's death, enraging Bra. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan , Bra killed Zangya with an air pressure attack that slammed her against a wall. Zangya may have avoided this fate if she had not gone so far, since prior to this Bra was warned by that he would withdraw her from the tournament if she acted in vengeance. Despite this, Vegetto forgave Bra, knowing that she had not intended to kill Zangya. However Bra's plan to kill Zangya to make angry did not work, due to him not caring at all for his henchmen's death. Second Round in "The hope for a whole universe"}} ]] She was slated to fight against a Heloïte, of Universe 19 in Round Two.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 868 Initially due to a desire to challenge and train herself further she carries weighted clothes (given by , who made the clothing weigh several tons) into the gravity ring. Eleim, however, has the power to increase the gravity of whatever he touches, which prevents her from moving as fast as she could. She attempts to teleport behind Eleim but the gravity drags her down again. However, after realizing that the weighted clothes are hindering her fight, she struggles to remove them whilst dodging Eleim's rays which can slice through anything (including the shields protecting the audience). Not wanting to resort to the dangerous Level Two, Bra manages to use Instant Transmission to escape the onslaught and remove her weighted clothes. Realizing the Eleim has affected the ring, she decides to avoid touching it. She returns just before the countdown to barrage Eleim with energy blasts. His shield saves him but depletes most of the energy of his armor. Eleim teleports in the air and launches his race's ultimate weapon. Carbonite, a grey goo like substance which destroys all matter. It lands on Bra's glove but she is quick witted enough to remove the glove. Eleim then says he will use it again and apologizes for her death. He tells her that if it misses her it will hit the audience. Bra accuses him of taking the audience hostage. Eleim explains that his whole universe is in danger of being consumed by the Carbonite and that he has to win in order to remove it. Bra then offers to help his universe by using their winning wish or their own Dragon Balls to stop the Carbonite. She offers to fight for his cause for the rest of the tournament. Eleim does not believe her. To end the fight, Bra transports Eleim a hundred light years away, waits until the time limit ends, and retrieves him. Eleim believes his universe is doomed, but and of Universe 18 back up Bra's promise to fight for his cause. Bra asks Piccolo for another set of armor, only double the weight, as she now has to train to save a universe. Third Round Bra's third round is against of Universe 8.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1165 Bra asks Piccolo if she could get a more lighter outfit. Trunks then asks Bra why she would change into a lighter outfit. Bra responds that the gravity is more dangerous than Cold. As King Cold walks up to Universe 16's wing, he claims he is much stronger than his two children, and that he won't be so easy to beat. Bra goes on to say that he is outclassed by a thousand times, and that she could beat him effortlessly. Cold then proposes a handicap. Gohan reminds Bra about the promise she made to Universe 19. Bra accepts the deal, and she steps into the ring. When Bra steps into the ring, Cold then begins to transform into his fifth form, something not even his children have seen. He proceeds to transform even more, into a four-armed second augmentation form, with a similar appearance to that of his third form. Piccolo of Universe 18 states that Cold's power is close to that of Perfect Cell. Gohan tells Bra to cancel the bet, but Bra sees the match as a good opportunity to train. Bra punches Cold directly in the face, but Cold is barely affected by it. Cold tries to hit Bra with his tail, and Bra dodges. Bra is then hit by a ki attack which she struggles to deflect. After she barely deflects the ki attack, she is wounded, Cold sends several beams from his fingers targeting Bra. Bra easily deflects them back at Cold, which angers him. of Universe 18 states that the number of beams are growing. Cold then gets hit by his attacks that were deflected by Bra, Bra charges two ki blasts from both her hands. After she fires them, Cold charges at her, with his sons cheering him on, and Gohan and worried about Bra, Cold delivers a heavy blow to her stomach, making her cough blood. Bra returns to the ground after the attack, severely wounded and at near death, she collapsed. Pan asks her father if she is dead, he replies that he cannot sense energy from in Universe 16's wing. Uub states that he still senses her energy, however it is very weak. Cold charges several ki discs at Bra, but Bra dodges, revealing that she was hiding several senzu beans in her clothes, and that she had eaten them. With Bra fully recovered, Cold is enraged and states that having senzu beans is cheating. Bra replies that she was using the rules to her advantage, like Cold. Bra sees a disc coming from behind her. She easily deflects the attack. She then uses an attack highly similar to that of Salza of Universe 8's blade. She teleports in front of Cold, Cold still believes he can win, however is outclassed by the Saiyan hybrid. Bra attacks Cold with the attack, severely damaging him. After the attack, Cold is severely damaged on the ground, being nearly cut in half. The Hunt For Ginyu While Bra looks down at him smirking, he congratulates her, then preforms the "Body Change" technique on her, revealing himself to be Ginyu. With Bra in Cold's body, and Ginyu in Bra's body, Ginyu walks away from her smiling devillishly as Bra could only look in both shock and horror. As a Namek attempted to heal Bra, Freeza intervened, and him and his brother carried Bra to a healing tank. During her time in the tank with the Frost Demons watching her, Freeza realizes Cold has been dead for a long time, and that it was actually Ginyu deceiving Cold's sons. Vegetto Instant Transmissions to the healing tank room, and sends air pressure attacks towards them. With the Demon brothers down, Vegetto attempts for forcefully make Ginyu switch bodies with Bra once again, saying he'll destroy his soul, however Ginyu shrugs it off as a bluff. After Vegetto's brutal battle with Ginyu, Vegetto Instant Transmissions while Ginyu uses his change technique to trick him into swapping bodies with Bra. With Bra back in her original body, she asks why he beat her body up so badly. As Coola recovers from Vegetto's previous attack, Coola lashes out on Vegetto, but misses due to Vegetto Instant Transmissioning himself and Bra away before he could hit them. Coola, along with his brother, are subsequently possessed by Babidi. While Bra chews on a senzu bean, she states she's going to bed, which makes Vegetto annoyed, saying it'd be the smart thing to study her future opponent; Gast Carcolh. A Vision of the Future Bra is seen In one of 's visions. Bra warns and about 's power and says that they cannot stop him and neither can anyone else. Powers & Abilities Being the daughter of the most powerful being in Universe 16, Vegetto, Bra is incredibly powerful. Bra is the most powerful Saiyan/Human hybrid to exist. She surpasses all her siblings in power, durability, and speed. Bra, in her base form, can hold her own against "King Cold", whose powerful is almost equal to Perfect Cell, while only using basic attacks. She was able to "accidentally" kill Zangya with a single strong air punch as a Super Saiyan. She effortlessly went through an explosion that Eleim caused that would kill a Super Saiyan 2 (according to Piccolo). Vegetto asked for assistance from her and Gohan against , showing great trust in her abilities. While transformed as a Super Saiyan 2 her power is so tremendous that she nearly killed her father, and Gohan. At birth, a scouter showed Bra with a power level higher than Broly's, whose power level was 10,000 with her own being 13,568. As a toddler, Bra gained access to the Super Saiyan form, and gained the Super Saiyan 2 form presumably in her teen years. Like her older Gohan, she enters a berserk state of mind while in the Super Saiyan 2 state. She was able to severally harm a severely battle-damaged Vegetto and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegetto used to completely eliminate parts of Buu. In her base form, she was able to keep up with during her second round. When she was 6 years old, she was already extremely powerful, powerful enough to battle Super Saiyan Gotenks as a Super Saiyan and Gohan in her base form. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: Concentrated energy blasts that can be fired at various intervals. Kiai: A invisible push of potent ki. Used to kill Zangya during the first round. Instant Transmission: The ability to teleport anywhere long as ki can be sensed. Instantaneous Movement: The unique teleportation ability to go anywhere, even if ki cannot be sensed. Used to escape Buu and during her fight against Eleim. Majin Punisher: A specialized ki that can destroy the likes of Majin Buu. Used against Buu during his failed attempt to absorb Broly. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used in the novel during the 'Nightmare Saga" in a failed attempt to destroy Super Ozotto. Spiral Flash (Unnamed): A seemingly powerful dual-shot energy blast that charged just like Vegeta's Final Flash. Used against King Cold during the third round, though he manages to avoid it, which explodes right behind him. Spirit Sword: The same technique Vegetto used against Buu, this move is a powerful sword that can cut even a Death Sauzer. Uniquely, Bra's sword appears much more smaller, yet broader compared to Vegetto's version. Used against King Cold during the third round. Neo Afterimage Technique (Unnamed): A unique afterimage technique that substitutes the user with a earth-like material upon being hit, which solidifies and immobilizes the opponents weapon of choice. Used against King Cold during the third round. Spirit Scythe (Unnamed): Seemingly a upgraded version of her Spirit Sword technique, Bra clamps both of her hands together above her before generating a powerful scythe reminiscent to a crescent moon. Used to bifurcate King Cold nearly in half during the third round. Transformations Super Saiyan Bra is able to transform into an incredibly powerful Super Saiyan. She uses this form often during her battles, she uses this form to kill Zangya, and fight Majin Buu. She was only six-years-old when she transformed into this transformation for the first time, therefore becoming the youngest Super Saiyan in existence. In this form, while in a ponytail, her hair becomes much spikier, while having a yellow aura around her. Her irises also turn teal. This form greatly increases her power by several times. Super Saiyan 2 Bra is able to further transform into a Super Saiyan 2. She uses this form to fight Zen Buu. In this form, her power is far beyond that of her Super Saiyan form. Bra's hair is not in a ponytail while in this form; and is much more spikier than the basic Super Saiyan transformation, while still having the yellow aura around her. Bra cannot control herself while in this form; Gohan even warns the Supreme Kai's about her deadly transformation.Dragon Ball Novelization: Page 86 Transformations (Former) Great Ape The unique Saiyan transformation that transforms the user into a giant ape with a ten-fold power increase. Bra quickly lost the transformation when permanently removed her tail. King Cold's body After a long battle with "King Cold", Bra came out victorious in her battle with him, leaving him critically injured. But "King Cold" decided to switch bodies with her, revealing him to be Captain Ginyu. Bra stayed inside Cold's body for a long while, until obtaining her body back once again with the help of Vegetto. Transformations (non-canon) Mystic Super Saiyan 5 Bra uses this form in the 30 Years After DBM minicomic, in this form she is able to defeat Majin Perfect Freeza in one hit. Bra also gains reality warping, the ability to transform people into ducks, revival of the dead, creation of clothes, and has the power to give people better mustaches. Of course this is not true, a satire to Dragon Ball GT and AF. Tournament Battles *'First Round:' Bra vs. Zangya (victory) from Page 362 to Page 369 *'Second Round:' Bra vs. Eleim (victory) from Page 868 to Page 882 *'Third Round:' Bra vs. "King Cold" (victory) from Page 1198 to Page 1223 Trivia *As a member of the Brief family, Bra's name is a pun on an undergarment. Bra's name is another name for brassiere. *Other than Trunks, Bra has appeared in the most of the manga covers of Multiverse. *Bra, probably due to her warrior personality and a reference to her name, wears a lavender sports bra hence her name meaning "wonderbra" or "brassiere" during most of her appearances. *Because of many fans calling Bra a "Mary Sue" (a Mary Sue being a character who has little-to-no flaws and connections to a lot of characters), Salagir created the joke character . *Bra dislikes her canon counterpart from Universe 18, seeing the girl's lack of interest in training and self-absorbed attitude as a total waste. A similar feeling is shared by the other Bra. *Bra's name has also been translated as 'Bulla'. Interestingly, a 'bulla' is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. While not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family, it follows Pan's name in its reference to Roman mythology. Like Pan's name, it is also male in origin, the female variant being Iunula. *In the special "Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem", Bra and Pan play a golden cart version of a Super Famicom game, Super Butoden 2 (released in France as "La légende Saiyan"). *According to Salagir, Bra's Super Saiyan form is ranked in between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4, while her Super Saiyan 2 form is ranked as Super Saiyan 5 in terms of power. *It is likely that Bra is aware that she once had a tail. It is hinted that Bulma told her about having a tail from one of the pages of a Universe 16 special. Gallery References es:Bra (Universo 16) ca:Bra (Univers 16) it:Bra (Universo 16) Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Female Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Featured article Category:Third Round Winner